


"Siamo io e te, Scarlet"

by Lia483



Series: #coldflash2017A in Italian [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry Allen is Leonard Snart, Bodyswap, Coldflash Week 2017, Domestic Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lenarry - Freeform, Leonard Snart is Barry Allen, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, PWP, Porn, Smut, coldflash - Freeform, coldflash2017A
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: A Barry Allen erano davvero accadute le cose più strane nella sua vita, tra metaumani e alieni, altre terre e dimensioni parallele, ma quella era di sicuro salita nella top 5 delle stranezze, vicino a Gorilla City e al finire dentro un vero musical.Scambiarsi di corpo con il proprio fidanzato, però, andava ben oltre le sue peggiori avventure.O forse no.Day Four, Body Swap





	

A Barry Allen erano davvero accadute le cose più strane nella sua vita, tra metaumani e alieni, altre terre e dimensioni parallele, ma quella era di sicuro salita nella top 5 delle stranezze, vicino a Gorilla City e al finire dentro un vero musical.  
Scambiarsi di corpo con il proprio fidanzato, però, andava ben oltre le sue peggiori avventure.  
A dimostrazione del proprio pensiero, Barry sbatté per l'ennesima volta contro lo stipite della cucina, imprecando.  
Erano nel corpo dell'altro da meno di 24 ore e già quello che era stato il Flash non ne poteva più.  
Non era sicuro che si sarebbe mai abituato al corpo di Leonard. Aveva pensato ogni tanto che lui non fosse poi così muscoloso, non se lo si confrontava con Mick per esempio, eppure le spalle erano più larghe, le braccia appena più corte delle proprie e questo bastava ampiamente per renderlo ancora più goffo del normale.  
Era solo contento che tutti avessero sconsigliato loro di girare per le strade, facendosi promettere che non sarebbero usciti di casa finché non fossero tornati ognuno nel proprio corpo.  
Barry sospirava di sollievo al pensiero. Chi sa quali danni avrebbe combinato se fosse uscito anche solo in giardino.  
Invece Leonard Snart, il suo fidanzato, rinchiuso nel corpo agile di un metaumano di 27 anni, non sembrava avere alcun problema.  
Da quando si erano chiusi in casa, non aveva fatto altro che mangiare e provare ad usare i poteri di Barry con una curiosità che non aveva mai mostrato di provare prima. Faceva vibrare le mani, attraversava gli oggetti, si spostava da un punto all'altro della casa in un istante, spuntando dietro Barry e prendendolo in giro.  
L'ex velocista pensava di impazzire.  
Oltretutto, la cosa che più lo faceva arrabbiare era vedere Leonard padroneggiare cose che lui aveva imparato in mesi o in casi di necessità estrema.  
Probabilmente era lo spirito d'adattamento del criminale, ma Barry ne era completamente irritato.  
Se fosse riuscito ad acchiapparlo, l'avrebbe picchiato con gioia.  
Ora capiva perché Leonard lo trovasse così irritante quando spuntava dal nulla senza motivo o senza avvisare. Era sicuro che Leonard stesse approfittando della situazione per vendicarsi.  
Passò circa un'altra ora prima che Barry decidesse di farsi una doccia, per tenere occupato il tempo.  
Lo disse a Leonard, che si era spostato e stava mangiando qualcosa in cucina, e salì in bagno.  
Non avevano problemi con i loro corpi, dato che stavano insieme da tanto ormai, ma di certo Barry stava scoprendo caratteristiche del suo compagno che non aveva davvero approfondito. Come la temperatura dell'acqua, che il corpo del suo compagno voleva appena tiepida, quasi fredda. Non come le docce bollenti che di solito Barry si faceva.  
Sospirò, finendo di lavarsi. Uscì con estrema attenzione, per non scivolare nella doccia e farsi anche male – non aveva la super guarigione adesso – poi indossò nuovamente la tuta che Leonard teneva di solito in casa.  
Non vedeva l'ora di tornare nel proprio corpo.  
Le altre vittime ci avevano messo dalle 24 alle 48 ore per riprendersi. E mancavano ancora tre o quattro ore solo al primo step. Ne aveva di tempo per rimpiangere molte delle sue scelte di vita che lo facevano finire sempre in certe situazioni.  
Quando tornò stancamente al piano di sotto, cercò Leonard, che non sembrava essere da nessuna parte.  
"Len?" disse a voce abbastanza alta, preparandosi ad un'altra apparizione improvvisa.  
"In camera, Scarlet" gli rispose la propria stessa voce, un po' soffocata, dal piano di sopra.  
Con un grugnito per l'impossibilità di correre su in un attimo, risalì in direzione della loro camera da letto, sospirando e dicendo a tono abbastanza alto per farsi sentire. "Che nuovo modo hai trovato per usare i miei poteri, Le...?"  
Le parole gli morirono in gola, mentre posava gli occhi sullo spettacolo nella stanza.  
Leonard - cioè lui nel corpo di Barry - si era sdraiato a letto, le mani vibranti sulla sua pelle. Ed era completamente nudo.  
Lo sguardo di Barry risalì il proprio corpo, notando come aveva piegato le gambe, tenendole ben divaricate, mentre con due dita lubrificate si apriva da solo. Le dita dovevano essere vibranti perché Barry riconosceva i segnali del suo corpo, ma soprattutto i suoni indecenti che faceva – e che non aveva mai pensato lo fossero così tanto – quando era lui stesso ad emetterli.  
Rimase immobile sulla soglia, sentendo un'erezione crescente nei pantaloni a quella vista. Il corpo di Leonard stava reagendo ad una vista familiare, senza alcun pensiero alla confusione della mente.  
Intanto il velocista sul letto aveva girato il viso verso di lui e Barry era sicuro di non aver mai fatto così bene uno sguardo lussurioso.  
No, non era mai riuscito a guardare Leonard in quel modo.  
Leonard invece sì e sul suo viso più dolce quegli occhi avevano tutto un altro effetto.  
"Non pensavo che ti piacesse così tanto essere guardato da me... Ah... Scarlet."  
"Cosa?" mormorò con voce bassa, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.  
"Mi stai guardando pieno di eccitazione come faccio normalmente io... e sento che il tuo corpo si butterebbe tra le mie braccia senza pensarci due volte..."  
Barry si sentì arrossire, una cosa che a Len non capitava mai. Avrebbe voluto farsi una foto. "È... così di solito, infatti..." borbottò.  
Leonard tolse le dita, con un ultimo gemito, prima di guardarlo invitante, le gambe che si spalancavano un po' di più. "Ti andrebbe di provare qualcosa di nuovo, Barry?"  
Si sentì mancare il fiato dalla fitta di lussuria che lo percorse fino alla punta del pene già duro.  
"Io... non so se si dovrebbe fare..."  
"Scarlet. Siamo io e te, non stiamo usando il corpo di sconosciuti."  
"Tu non mi hai chiesto di poterlo usare così" disse Barry, non sapendo quanto stonasse il suo broncio sul viso più adulto.  
"Vedere quell'espressione mista scandalizzata ed eccitata sul mio viso valeva la pena di farlo senza chiedere, in realtà."  
Anche se non era ancora del tutto d'accordo, Barry si avvicinò al letto, esitante. "Non saprei come farlo..." Non era mai stato dalla parte dell'attivo, avrebbe di sicuro fatto qualche casino.  
"Ti guiderò io. Anche se non penso che ne avrai tanto bisogno."  
Con uno scatto di super velocità, Leonard lo afferrò e lo attirò sul letto, prima di spostarsi sopra a cavalcioni. Barry si chiedeva se fosse giusto trovarsi così sexy, ma immaginava che essere nel corpo del proprio fidanzato influenzasse molto il suo pensiero.  
Con un sorriso, Leonard cominciò a spogliarlo lentamente, togliendogli il maglione a collo alto. Si mosse con sicurezza, sapendo perfettamente quali punti toccare per eccitare il proprio corpo, come quando accarezzò i capezzoli, mandandogli un brivido lungo la schiena. Barry arricciò le dita dei piedi, con un sospiro, mentre abbandonava le ultime remore.  
Per fortuna, questo era un gioco a cui potevano giocare in due e, sollevando le mani, le posò sui fianchi del proprio corpo, con una presa decisa e accarezzando con i pollici la V inguinale. Vide Leonard vibrare appena, ma l'altro poi sorrise, tornando con gli occhi al suo viso. “Bravo, Scarlet. Gioca anche tu.”  
Presero a baciarsi e da quel momento, cercarono di fare quello che sapevano che all'altro sarebbe piaciuto. Leonard finì di spogliarlo, con tocchi vibranti e veloci, sapendo bene quanto facessero impazzire, mentre Barry lo accarezzava deciso, tirando le ciocche castane abbastanza da piegargli il viso dove voleva per baciargli il collo.  
Alla fine, Barry circondò con le mani le loro erezioni, bagnandole con il liquido che avevano entrambi perso dalla punta perché il palmo scivolasse meglio, e le accarezzò più volte insieme. Tornarono a baciarsi, senza interrompere il movimento, divorandosi la bocca con suoni languidi che si univano a quelli più umidi in basso, finché Leonard non si irrigidì, il corpo vibrante che veniva tra le mani del suo fidanzato. “Merda, Barry...”  
“Ora capisci perché certe volte non riesco proprio a trattenermi dal venire” commentò roco Barry, ancora più eccitato dopo il primo orgasmo dell'altro.  
Leonard fece uno dei suoi sorrisetti sghembi, perfettamente riconoscibili anche su una bocca diversa, rimettendosi meglio seduto a cavalcioni su di lui e riprendendo ancora un attimo fiato. “Cercherò di non chiederti troppo, allora, le prossime volte.”  
“Grazie, molto gentile.”  
Prima che potesse abbracciarlo per attirarlo di nuovo a sé, però, Leonard si spostò su di lui in modo diverso, mettendosi sopra l'erezione ancora svettante.  
“Penso di essermi preparato abbastanza per questo momento prima.”  
Barry si irrigidì appena, quando lo sentì cominciare ad abbassarsi sull'erezione, ma, nonostante qualche piccola vibrazione che tradiva il suo bisogno, Leonard si mosse lentamente, per evitare di fare del male ad entrambi – cosa già successa -. Era ancora scivoloso per il lubrificante che aveva messo con le dita, quindi non ci volle molto per farlo entrare tutto dentro.  
Barry rimase a bocca aperta, per la sensazione di calore intorno al pene, oltre che per le piccole vibrazioni che passavano dalla pelle dell'altro alla sua. “Oddio, è così strano da questo punto di vista.”  
A Leonard sfuggì uno sbuffo ed entrambi ridacchiarono, prima che cominciasse a muoversi facendo leva sul suo petto, mentre Barry tornava con le mani sui suoi fianchi per accompagnare i movimenti.  
Se entrambi ebbero dei momenti di esitazione su cosa fare o come muoversi, non se ne accorsero nemmeno.  
Certo, non erano nei loro giusti corpi, eppure restava naturale come respirare fare l'amore tra di loro. I corpi sembravano avere quasi un pilota automatico, sapevano esattamente cosa fare anche se le menti che li gestivano non erano quelle corrette. Si muovevano perfettamente in sincrono, con i fianchi, le gambe, le mani, tutto era perfetto.  
Non durarono a lungo. L'eccitazione era tanta, Barry non era ancora venuto e Leonard era ora un velocista senza alcun periodo refrattario.  
Al momento giusto, quando sentirono che si stavano avvicinando, Barry sollevò un po' la schiena per avvicinarsi meglio al compagno, portandogli le mani sul sedere per spingere meglio dentro di lui, con più forza. L'ex criminale gli andò incontro con altrettanta foga finché non raggiunsero l'orgasmo, con un grido liberatorio da parte di entrambi.  
Ricaddero sul letto, sporchi e sudati, stringendosi tra le braccia.  
Barry sbuffò, ritrovandosi contro il petto di Leonard. “Len, guarda che io non sono così comodo come quando siamo messi al contrario.”  
“Taci, Scarlet.”  
Rimasero in silenzio, indifferenti del fatto che avrebbero avuto un gran bisogno di una doccia.  
Poi l'ex velocista accarezzò il petto su cui era sdraiato, con un lieve sorriso. “Forse ho trovato qualcosa per cui non mi dispiace essere nel tuo corpo.”  
“Se vuoi, dato che abbiamo superato la mezzanotte e non è successo niente, abbiamo ancora diverse ore per godere di questa nuova prospettiva, prima di tornare alla normalità.”  
“Mi sembra una delle migliori idee che ho sentito oggi.”  
Risero, mettendosi ancora più vicini e ricominciando a baciarsi.  
Si può dire che quell'esperienza migliorò notevolmente le loro attività sessuali, quando tornarono alla normalità. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto conoscerli più intimamente di colui con cui si erano scambiati il corpo.


End file.
